First Time's a Charm & The Second?
by fruity cheerios
Summary: AAI/Pre-AJ: 18-year-old Ema Skye returns to L.A. for spring break; later, she stalks Edgeworth to the Theme Park. While at the park, she also meets a certain teen-sensation band, The Gavinners, for the first time.  Slower paced story.


**Author's Note: **Hi! Even if this story is a complete flop, I plan to keep it up. I'm going to be a junior in high school, so I though that it would be nice to keep track of my writing to see if I improve. (I have a (very high) tendency to be inconsistent.)

About this story: I really don't know. Anyway, in my story, The Gavinners actually started out on YouTube! Also, although online sources say that they formed in 2019, in my story, they've been out since between early/mid-2018. As for Ema's friends and neighbor, I had to give them names; imagine them as you wish! That's about it for now. Enjoy!

(P.S. I don't own Ace Attorney. If I did, I'd make sure that my favorite pairings get together, hahahahahaha. Also, I don't own Justin Bieber or YouTube.)

**(-)(-)(-)**

**March 8, 2019  
London, England**

If there were a few things Ema hated, one of them was definitely packing. Her flight back to Los Angeles was tomorrow evening, and she wanted to spend the day with friends.

Although at a family friend's home, Ema treated her room as if it was her own house. There were a few t-shirts on the ground, pens and pencils everywhere, and books scattered about save for one.

Today, she spent the day cleaning and packing up with three of her friends, Olivia, Jessica, and Sophie. While doing so, they had their teenage girl conversations. It went on for a bit before they came to this coversation

Olivia asked, "Soooo, are you going to The Gavinners' concert?"

Ema, slightly confused, questioned, "Who? Gavin-something concert?"

Her three friends sighed in disbelief. They just couldn't believe that their friend didn't know who THE Gavinners were. Did she not keep up with American music or even the news? Was science really taking that much of her life?

Somehow managing to read their thoughts, Ema added, "And before you ask, no, I haven't kept up with American music since I came here. I've only bothered with news that deal with science. Also, I love science, but I still have a social life."

"Really? Anyway, The Gavinners! You don't know? Seriously?"

"Oh, Jess…I'm just not into boy bands like you guys are."

Ema reflected on one somewhat similar episode that happened about seven years ago.

**)(()()())(**

**About seven years earlier, 2012  
Los Angeles, California **

Ema Skye, 12-years-old and in middle school. To be exact, she was a brand new seventh grader.

One faithful day after school, Ema was walking home, and she ran into her neighbor who was five years her senior.

"Hiya, Ema," chimed said neighbor.

"Hello, Alyssa!" Ema responded in a similar fashion and noticed that Alyssa had one earphone bud dangling; she assumed that the other was naturally in the other ear.

"How's the first few weeks of school so far? Middle school okay?"

"Honestly, Ema didn't know what she thought of school. "It…it's okay; some unusual conversations with friends about this one boy who's really popular. The thing is, I've never heard of him. Anyway, I'm really enjoying math and science."

"Hahaha, you have a fun school year ahead. On the side, maybe you should think about college and jobs already!"

Hoping that her neighbor was joking and wanting to quickly drop the subject about school (and jobs for that matter of fact), Ema asked, "By the way, what are you listening to?"

"Wanna listen?" Giving Ema the free earbud, she started the song from the beginning. Ema liked the songs; they had some catchy beats, and one seemed to be about Eenine, Meenie, Miney, Moe.

When the last song played, Alyssa asked, "Soooo, what did you think? By the way, are you going to Justin Bieber's concert?"

"Some of the songs were pretty catchy. As for Justin Bieber's concert, I don't – wait…_Justin Bieber_? This is the boy that my friends keep talking about…"

Silent pause.

"Wait a minute, I don't want to sound rude of offend this…boy," Ema started whispering, "but I could have sworn that there was a girl singing here and there."

Her neighbor chuckled. "Don't worry. I had a friend who thought the same thing a couple of years ago.

**)(()()())( **

Ema smiled to herself about the memory. Even at 23, Justin Bieber still had his looks that charmed many around the world…or so her friends said.

"Wait, Em, you said you keep up with the news. Did you check today's?"

"Well…science news really, although I skim the homepage sometimes. However, I was busy cleaning here and there around the house…why?"

Sophie responded excitedly, "Do your research! Google! Do something because…"

"…Tomorrow, we're going to make you listen to them." Finishing the sentence was Olivia with a smirk on her face.

"It's getting a bit late, so we'll be going. Don't forget about the plans okay?"

"Ahahaha, okay, fine. Thanks for coming to help." With the final sentence, her friends left, and Ema shut the door and went to start her 'research'.

Ema opened her laptop and started her mini-investigation.

'_Gavinners, Gavinners, Gavinners…_' She clicked on the first link, which happened to be their official site with the next being YouTube.

She skimmed the screen quickly as she read about the group.

'_YouTube, huh? Everyone is becoming a star now through the Internet…_'

Ema then clicked the link leading to a page with various profiles written.

'_Hmmm. They all want to be part of the law enforcement. One is on his way to becoming a prosecutor and has a brother who is a defense lawyer…I should go ask Mr. Wright if he knows. Oh! He wants to be a forensics scientist! …Three would like to be police officers, and two of those three would to become detectives._'

The more she read, the more interested she became in this group. Maybe someday, she would work alongside with one, if not all, of them. The final verdict of whether or not she actually liked the group was to be reached at a later time.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Hey! Thanks for surviving through the first chapter and sorry if this is bad. The genre of this story is pretty general but nothing violent or dark-related. Not much progression in this chapter. I don't know how this story is going to turn out in the end or how the story itself will end, but I have an idea. Truth be told, this was supposed to be only like two chapters at the most, but I'm thinking I'll have at least four chapters. Until next time!


End file.
